


From Hell and Back

by AliceNightmary



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alone, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Sad Ending, how do you tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceNightmary/pseuds/AliceNightmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 years after the Giant War ended, Percy has been neglecting his friends. They all worry about him, but he's fine. He'll always be fine. After all, He has the one person he has truly ever loved. What could ever go wrong in his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Hell and Back

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [地獄之行](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950404) by [KaneIvorin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaneIvorin/pseuds/KaneIvorin)



Percy exhaled slowly, watching his own breath fog in the cold winter air. It was cold inside the quiet apartment. No, not quiet. He could hear a man shouting at a woman as the woman shouted back through the thin walls. A baby was wailing hard and he could hear a woman's voice trying to shush the crying child. Unfortunately, he could also hear moaning through the thin walls too. All in all, the apartment he lived in was shitty as the came, but it was the only thing he could afford while going to a community college. 

College. New Rome. He thought he would be able to make it, make his mother proud that he could finish his education at least. But, getting kicked out of high school again, he had a record. No school wanted him. Every school he went to, distastes happened and disasters followed him everywhere. He was shunned from every school Paul had tried to get him into, finally Percy realized that he could never graduate. A high school drop out. He fought in two wars, he fought monsters, and he was considered a hero. But here he was, 5 years after the Giant's War, sitting in an old, worn out chair, sipping warm water in a chipped cup, and staring out the broken window. He was huddled in 2 blankets, which was all he had with him. 

Everyone he knew seemed to be dealing with their lives better than he was. Reyna and Annebeth was traveling the world, if he wasn't mistaken, they were in Paris right now, the city he had taken Annebeth to after the first war. Piper and Leo were planning their wedding, Percy had received his invitation from them about a week ago. Nico and Jason were in college in New Rome, trying to get their education cleared out first before going anywhere further with their newfound surprising relationship with each other. Hazel and Frank were the new leaders of New Rome and they were always busy. Not that they minded, because even though they were busy, they still had each other and they worked together.

Percy would have been jealous, he should have been jealous, but he wasn't. Everyone was happy and in love. Their lives filled with loving adventures, no more worries about new wars or betrayal. They had each other and that's all they needed. Percy didn't need anyone else. He was happy. Why was he happy? Well, anyone else would have been happy too, if the person they loved had died, but came back from the dead just to be with them. The one person who still cared for Percy, and Percy loved _Him_ more than anything else. He gave up his family for _Him_. 

Percy's trance was broken as he heard a buzzing sound. He turned his head to look at his smartphone, which was given to him as a gift by _Him_. He hadn't checked his phone in weeks though, but he knew what it had consisted of. Voicemails, messages, and missed calls from his mother, Nico, Annebeth, Jason, Leo, Paul, and all those wonderful friends he had. He always wondered why they tried to contact him, they were happy. He didn't need to be in their life anymore and besides, Luke needed him. Luke always needed him. Luke loved him.

Perhaps it was curiosity that forced him to reach for his buzzing phone, but as his fingertips almost felt the cold case of his phone, it was taken from him with amazing speed. Percy looked up and practically almost melted. His Luke was holding Percy's smartphone, with a small charming smile on his face. Sky blue eyes locked with Percy's sea green ones. Percy lifted his arms and reached for his lover, wanting to embrace his lover's warmth. His body was so cold and he had been shivering for hours now. Percy wanted him, he needed Luke.

Percy smiled as he saw how Luke lifted his hand and reached for Percy. Percy wrapped his arms around the taller boy's waist, but found himself confused as he was jerked off of Luke. He felt like his head was aching until he realized that Luke was gripping his black hair. Percy winced and tried to pull free, but that only made the man with the scar grip tighter. Tears were forming in Percy's eyes. "L-Luke.. You're hurting me" Percy's voice was quiet and fear could be heard in his shaking voice. "You've disappointed me, my love.. I thought I could trust you" Luke's voice was soft, yet seething anger seemed to flow through each word.

"No, no, no, I've done nothing wrong, Luke. W-Why are you so mad? I didn't do anything, honest.." Tears hadn't fallen yet, but Percy was choking on his sobs. Why was his lover mad? He didn't do anything wro-  _oh..._

Luke was holding the wedding invitation that was sent to his mail a week ago. Leo's and Piper's wedding. 

"I'm very, very disappointed in you." Percy whimpered as Luke yanked his hair harder. " There's a reason why we keep moving, Jackson, and that's because you keep contacting your friends. I thought I could trust you.." Luke's face fell, he looked hurt, betrayed. Percy couldn't stand that look. He hated that look. "No! Please! I.. It was a wedding, their wedding. I was just so eager! Please, I won't do it again! Please, Luke!" Percy was practically crying now, tears falling as he tried to reach for Luke again, but Luke held his hair at a distance, not allowing the Sea Prince anywhere near him. 

"I don't want you talking to them, Perseus. I've said that a thousand times, I'm sure." Luke finally had let go of Percy's hair, making Percy drop onto the ground, a sobbing mess. He crawled towards his angry lover chanting  _Yes, yes, I'm sorry, I wont' do it again, I love you, Luke, Please. Give me another chance, I'll do better._ Percy wrapped his arms around Luke's legs and looked up at him. Luke's face soften and knelt down in front of his broken Sea Prince. 

"I love you, Pierce, more than anything. You know I'm doing this for you, right? You don't need anyone else but me. They threw you away, Jackson.. They tossed you aside like hot shit... But I'm here, I walked through the Doors of Death and the first thing I did was look for you. Because I love you. You are mine. Do you understand that, love? Mine" And with that, Luke took Percy's left arm and lifted it, sliding the sleeve up to show the mark Luke had carved into his skin. It was a dark charm. A charm to hide him from the eyes of the gods. 

"They'll take me away, toss me back into the Underworld, do you want that?" Percy shook his head as quickly as the words left Luke's mouth. "No, Luke, no. I got you back. You're here, I want you here.. By my side. I'm yours. I'll delete everything, I'll block them too. I won't let them find you, Luke. I promise." Percy's whole body was shaking, not only from the cold, but for the fear of what if the gods found him and Luke. They would take him away from Percy. Zeus, for sure, most like still hadn't forgiven Luke for turning against them. 

Luke smiled, this time the charming smile was back on his face. He leaned in and captured the soft pink lips that Percy had and put the phone in his hand. As he pulled away, he stroked Percy's beautiful black hair that he had just pulled moments ago.  " I trust you to do the right thing Pierce.. I love you" Percy nodded and unlocked his phone. "I love you too, Luke..." He clicked on his messages to see what his friends texted him for the last time.

Nico:  _Perseus, where are you? I know you're still alive, I'm watching the Underworld for your soul. Why aren't you answering me?!_

Reyna _: Look, Jackson, I don't know why you won't return any of our calls, but Anne has been crying. She always cries when she thinks about you! Fucking, answer us!_

Jason: _Hey, all of us are worried sick about you, you just disappeared on us.. Nico can't concentrate on anything anymore. We all fear for your safety. Please come Home._

Wise Girl: _Percy, I swear on my mother's name if you don't come back now, I will curse you forever! Just.. Please... Seaweed Brain.. I need my friend back._

Mom: _Baby? It's me, mom, please come home.. I don't know what happened, but I'm sure it's not so bad. I lost you once, I can't lose you again. You're my baby.. You'll always be my baby.._

Leo: _Yo! Finally got through to you! I told everyone that address you sent me. We're all coming to visit you and see how you're doing. I think Nico and Annebeth are both pissed off though, because they worry about you too much, but once they see how fine you are, and you give them a real good explanation about why you were gone for 5 years, I'm positive they'll forgive you... I think.. Anyway, See you soon!_

 

Nico, Jason, Reyna, Hazel, Leo, Piper, Wise girl, Frank:  _We're bringing you HOME, Perseus._

 

Home, What were they talking about? Luke was his home now. Nothing could be better than this. Percy smiled as he clicked on all of the names he knew in Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter and blocked them all. He turned off his phone and smiled up at Luke, who had been watching him throughout his ordeal, kissed Percy's forehead. Luke helped Percy up and walked him into the doorway. "I made sure to pack as soon I could when I saw the letter on the table a few days ago. I grabbed everything we own. Come, my love. Let's leave this place. I'll be sure to get us a better apartment.. At least a warmer one, eh?" He chuckled as Percy grabbed a suitcase and a carrion bag. He turned around to look at the shitty apartment one last time, before he stepped one foot out the door. Percy's eyes fell onto a mirror and widened. He had dark purple marks all over his face and neck. He saw his split lip and crooked nose. No, that's not true. Luke never hurt him at all.

Percy turned away and followed Luke out of the room. If he didn't see anything, there was nothing. Luke would never hurt him, Percy was just imagining things. Luke loved him, sure he got mad, but that's because Percy was a fuck up. Percy was always a fuck up. He learned that from Smelly Gabe and Luke made him realize it. Luke was only helping him. If Luke was hurting him, and Percy was pretty sure Luke wasn't, then it was because Percy deserved it.

Luke was carrying a duffel bag with one hand as he walked out of the apartment complex, his other hand around Percy's waist protectively. They had enough money to take the bus out of the city. They could go anywhere. Luke and Percy waited at a bus stop. The cold air made Percy shiver again, but Luke was holding onto his beautiful treasure this time. Whispering sweet things into his ear. Percy hummed in delight, his face a little pink, more from Luke's flirting than the cold itself. They huddled close to each other and stayed that way for about 15 minutes before they saw the bus. Both bolted up quickly and packed their bags in the back of the traveling bus. Luke had paid for both of their tickets and got inside.

Percy sighed comfortably as he felt the warm heat in the bus. Luke found an open seat and as the gentleman he was, he took his Percy and allowed him to sit there. Percy closed his eyes as he held onto Luke's warm hand, fingers entwining. A smile appeared on the bruised Sea Prince's face. 

However, if the Sea Prince had kept his eyes open a little longer he would have noticed a group of 8 and a Hell hound running towards the old broken down Apartment which Luke and Percy had left behind. If the group of 8 had made it sooner, would they have been able to save their Sea Prince?

No one would know, but one thing Luke knew for sure.

 

This time He won

...

**Author's Note:**

> So how did you like it? Since I'm still learning to write and I put "When I wake up, Will you be the first thing I see?" on Hiatus, I decided to try and write short stories on my free time until I'm back on my feet again. Hope you like it a lot!  
> Also, I love comments! Tell me what you think and how I can do better~  
> My Tumblr is AliceNightmary c:


End file.
